


Getting You Alone

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constantly interrupted and kept apart by duty and obligation, Fenris and Anders find a private place to resolve their frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting You Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyanonsofThedas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/gifts).



> **Title:** Getting You Alone  
>  **Word Count:** 668  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Warnings:** Nudity, strong sexual content  
>  **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
>  **Pairing:** Fenders  
>  **Disclaimer:** Dragon Age (c) Bioware  & EA
> 
> Requested on tumblr by [dirtyanonsofthedas](dirtyanonsofthedas.tumblr.com) <3

A well timed kiss against his temple when Hawke and Merrill had their backs turned. Discreet, gentle, there and gone. Anders made a noise in his throat, plaintive and wanting, and Hawke turned. 

They were never afforded much time alone.

Even in Fenris’ mansion with the doors locked and the drapes closed and their bodies two shadows merging into one, there wasn’t time. Anders whispered his apologies against Fenris’ sweaty throat. He had work to do, things that needed his attention other than a wiry elf on cotton sheets. Though he never left without a second look, and never without his eyes filled with regret. 

Perhaps a cave filled with large spiders wasn’t the best place to pick for a rendezvous, but Fenris was tired of apologies against his throat and regretful hands passing over his body before fisting at Anders’ sides. He wanted to feel him -- inside of him, all over him, as much as he could stand before it was _too much_. 

“There’s a little nook here,” Merrill said, “Look. It goes back pretty far. I wonder if there’s something back there. Let me---”

“I’ll go,” Fenris said. 

“Could be something dangerous back there,” Hawke murmured, scratching the back of his neck. “Might want to take---”

“I’ll go with him,” Anders volunteed. He sounded awfully cheerful for a man about to crawl into the wall of a cave with a man he supposedly detested. Anders realized this, and shrugged. “I mean, I’ll accompany him, if it will set your mind at ease.”

“Right,” Hawke said. He cocked his eyebrow and looked between the two before turning his gaze to Merrill. “We’ll go ahead and make sure the way is clear. Don’t take too long. We’re here to save people, not go poking around for treasure.”

“You love to poke for treasure,” Merrill said, falling into step beside Hawke as they moved to the next area of the cave, “Isabela told me you’re good at getting your fingers in tight places.”

“Merrill,” Hawke sighed. 

There was little ceremony to what happened next. Fenris grabbed Anders by the front of his robes and dragged him through the hole in the cave wall. There was nothing dangerous, at least not that Fenris could see. And even if there were, Fenris was too absorbed in Anders’ eyes, in Anders’ mouth, to care what might happen.

“Inside me,” Fenris growled, stopping just long enough to catch his teeth on Anders’ bottom lip and tug roughly. “ _Now_.”

Anders didn’t argue with him. Most likely he needed Fenris just as badly. The space was tight, but they could maneuver well enough; at least well enough to get one another naked. Anders turned Fenris around, pressing his chest and face against the cool rock wall. His teeth sank into Fenris’ shoulders, muffling his groan as he pushed inside of him.

Rough, fast, nothing but quiet, hot breaths and the occasional swear. Fenris gripped whatever bit of wet, soft flesh he could get his hands on, throat locking around a loud moan when Anders grabbed his cock and stroked him in time with the wild, erratic thrust of his hips. 

Fenris came quickly, biting down on his forearm to catch his cries. Anders followed soon after, bucking and sweating and swearing, pulling out in time to come over the small of Fenris’ back. 

The heat faded, replaced by the dank cold of the cave. It settled into them, but not so deeply that they felt any need to hurry. Anders kissed from Fenris shoulder-blade to his neck, nuzzling his face against Fenris’ pulse. His stubble scratched pleasantly and Fenris sighed.

Merrill called into the nook. “Are you two still alive? Shout if you are.”

Anders laughed quietly against Fenris’ throat. “Yes,” he called back, “We’re fine.”

“Find any treasure?” Hawke called.

“Yes,” Fenris said, though not loudly enough for Hawke to hear him. He reached back and rested his hand on the back of Anders’ head, fingers stroking his hair. “We did.”


End file.
